Resistive random access memory (RRAM), programmable metallization cells (PMC), phase change memory (PCM), and spin torque transfer random access memory (STRAM) are thought to be candidates for the next generation of memory materials. RRAM, PMC, and PCM generally includes insulating or semiconducting material whose resistance state can be switched between low and high to designate a “1” or a “0”. STRAM generally includes a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) whose resistance can be switched by an electric field to designate a “1” or a “0”. RRAM, PMC, and PCM can exhibit variability in the amount of current necessary to switch the resistance state and STRAM can suffer from the necessity of utilizing a relatively large switching current. The advancement of RRAM, PMC, PCM, and STRAM could be benefited by providing solutions to these concerns.